


The Gods Throw the Dice

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 灰と幻想のグリムガル | Hai to Gensou no Grimgar | Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: The world of Grimgar is not a game.Yuri, Otabek, Haruka, Makoto, Asahi, and Yū  all wake up in a dark room. Their memories of their past lives are foggy. Soon all memories of the past are gone, as they step out into a strange and unfamiliar landscape illuminated by a ruby red moon. They are then thrust into the violent world of Grimgar, where they must fight daily in order to survive.Note: The violence in this fic is canon-typical for Grimgar.





	1. Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the ABBA song “The Winner Takes It All”. The actual line is:  
> “The gods may throw a dice  
> Their minds as cold as ice  
> And someone way down here  
> Loses someone dear.”
> 
> All of the characters are getting aged up a little. Yuri is 20, and Otabek is 22. Haruka and Makoto are 20. Asahi is 21, and Yū is 20. All of the Grimgar people are at least 20, with Manato being the oldest at 22. 
> 
> If you haven’t watched/read Grimgar, you should give it a try. It is one of the best “other world” anime/light novels (in my opinion) out there. People wake up in a dark room with no memory of their past lives. All they can remember is their first name. Then, they are forced to survive in the violent and strange world of Grimgar with little resources or training. In this world, just like ours, death is permanent.
> 
> I am using the special character version (Yū) instead of Yuu for Nishinoya's first name.

_ “...Awaken…” _

Otabek heard a soft voice call out. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing a dimly lit room. The only source of light were candles set on the walls, almost 8 feet high. They did little to illuminate the room. He could barely see anything.  _ Where am I? I have a feeling that this is not where I went to sleep, but I can’t seem to remember anything. My head feels all fuzzy… _

Otabek slowly sat up, using one arm to brace himself. The other went to his head, as he struggled to sort through his foggy thoughts.  _ My head doesn’t hurt, so I’m not injured. Why can’t I remember anything? _ He groaned in frustration.

A shaky voice called out in the dark, “Beka?”

Otabek’s eyes went wide with recognition.  _ I know that voice…  _ He called out, “Yura.”

Yuri’s angry voice pierced the darkness. “Beka, where the fuck are we? What the Hell happened? Did I hit my head or something? I can’t remember…”

Otabek stood, and followed the sound of Yuri’s voice. _ He’s scared. He’s trying to cover it up, but I can tell.  _  “I don’t know, Yura. I don’t remember anything either.”

The dim candlelight caught the glint of Yuri’s golden hair. Otabek looked down to see that Yuri was sitting on the floor, his knees pulled up into his chest and his eyes wide in fear. Otabek knelt down and took Yuri’s hand. Yuri looked at him, relief evident in his eyes. Otabek stood, pulling Yuri up with him.

Otabek pulled the younger man into an embrace. Yuri melted into it, his arms moving under Otabek’s jacket. He clenched his hands into the fabric of Otabek’s shirt, clinging to Otabek like his life depended on it. Otabek whispered, “It will be okay.”

Yuri asked, “How?”

Otabek replied, “We’re in this mess together, so we’ll figure something out.”

Otabek and Yuri started slightly when another voice broke through the dark. “How many others are here?” The voice sounded flat and devoid of emotion.

Another voice answered him. “Haru? Is that you?”

There was a soft sigh of relief before the first voice answered, “Yes, Makoto.”

Another voice called out into the dark, with a tinge of desperation, “Noya?”

It was answered immediately by another, “Asahi. Stay there, I’ll come to you.”

Otabek heard soft noises indicating that someone had stood up, followed by steps echoing off the rough stone walls. The steps stopped, and Otabek heard someone say, “Noya. Thank God. What is going on?”

The answer was soft and confused. “I don’t know…”

Otabek called out into the darkness, “So, there are six of us? Anyone remember anything?”

There was a chorus of soft no’s. Yuri pulled in tighter and asked quietly, “You don’t think we’ve been abducted, do you? Maybe drugged?”

Otabek thought for a moment. “That might explain the memory loss. But, why aren’t we restrained, then?”

Yuri shook his head, “I don’t know.”

Otabek sighed before he said, “We’re not going to figure out anything here. It looks lighter over there, like it might be an exit.” He pointed over Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri turned to look. It was a rough opening, with a candlelit passage beyond it. It seemed to be leading upwards.

One of the others said, “There is an opening over here, too. But there aren’t any candles. It is pitch black.”

Yuri said, “So do any of you want to go down the fucking dark tunnel?”

There was a soft squeak from one of the others. “I...I vote we go up the lit passage.”

Otabek heard footsteps, then two figures passed through the rough-hewn opening. The one in front was about the same height as Yuri, but the one cowering behind him was much taller.

One of the others called out, “Wait for us!”

Two more figures walked towards the lit hallway. They walked hand in hand, making the difference in their height that much more pronounced. The smaller of the two was pulling the more reluctant man along.  _ It looks like there is over 20 cm difference in their height. That tall one looks like he’s about 190 cm or so. _

Otabek asked softly, “Yura, do you want to go with them?”

Yuri scoffed, “It beats sticking around here.”

Otabek nodded in agreement. “We should go before they get too far ahead.”

Yuri nodded and reluctantly let go of Otabek. He turned towards the hallway and hesitated. Otabek gently pushed him forward.

“Go on, Yura. I'm right behind you.”

Yuri’s back straightened as he walked towards the light. Otabek started to follow, but then found himself hesitating. He looked back over his shoulder at the inky black opening.

_ I can’t shake this strange feeling that we should go that way instead, like going towards the light might be some kind of trap... _

“Beka?”

Otabek shook his head. “I’m coming.” He turned away from the dark passage and followed Yuri into the light. As he made his way up the passage, Otabek could see faces and places that seemed familiar flick through his mind. As soon as he tried to put names to them, they dissipated like mist. Otabek shook his head.  _ Instead of getting better, my memory is getting worse? Will I forget everything? Will I forget…Yura? _

Unnerved, Otabek quickened his pace and grasped Yuri’s hand. Yuri looked back in surprise.  _ He looks as confused as I feel. Is the same thing happening to him? _

Otabek cleared his throat before he quietly asked, “Is your memory getting worse?”

Yuri nodded as he replied, “Yours too?”

Otabek sighed, and said, “Yes. I don’t know what’s causing it, or if we can reverse it. For right now, just stay close to me.”  _ Please stay close, I don’t want to forget you.  _ Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hand.

The passage was not growing any lighter, and no end seemed to be in sight. Otabek could just barely make out the others in front of him. His free hand lightly brushed the rough wall of the passage, while the other stayed wrapped around Yuri’s.  _ How far does this passage go? _

One of the others called out, “I see more light. I think it might be lanterns.”

Another asked, “Does that mean we’ve finally found the way out?”

The first voice answered, “Maybe? I don’t know…”

Another voice called, “I see something. It looks like an iron gate of some sort. And there are lanterns. Do you think the gate is unlocked?”

Otabek could see the gate now. In the brighter light of the lanterns, he could also see the others clearly for the first time.  _ I don’t feel like I know any of them. At least, they don’t seem familiar to me. But is that right, or is that just the memory loss? _

Yuri sighed in exasperation. “Has anyone  _ tried _ the gate yet to see if it is locked?”

There was a collective shaking of heads. Yuri pushed through the rest and approached the gate. Otabek followed, not willing to let go of Yuri’s hand. Yuri reached towards the gate and grasped the bars. He pulled on the gate, causing it to swing into the room.

Otabek looked up at a set of narrow stairs revealed once the gate had been opened. They were only dimly lit, again with candles mounted high up on the walls. He sighed as he looked back at the others and said, “Looks like we’re going up.”

Otabek said quietly, “Yura, the stairs are too narrow for us to walk beside each other. Stay behind me.”

Yuri nodded and moved to stand behind Otabek. He placed his hand on Otabek’s shoulder. Unsure, Yuri asked, “Is this okay?”

Otabek nodded.  _ He was as loathe to let go of me as I was to let go of him. And it won’t be awkward for him to keep it there, even with me being a step ahead, since he’s taller than me. _

Otabek kept his hand to the wall as he took the first step up the staircase. The stairs seemed to stretch up infinitely. He took a deep breath and continued up, comforted by the pressure on his shoulder and Yuri’s breath on his back. He could also hear the others on the steps behind them.  _ These stairs can’t go on forever. There has to be an end to them… _

Otabek’s legs were burning, as well as his lungs, by the time he saw the top of the stairs. It was a large landing, with more lamps and another iron gate for a door. Otabek sighed in relief as he climbed the last stair. He walked across the room, to make room for the men behind him. He approached the gate and pushed against it.

Nothing happened. Otabek tried pushing it harder, and then shaking the gate. It didn’t budge. “It’s locked…”

Yuri stepped up next to Otabek in front of the gate. He took a deep breath before he banged on the gate and yelled, “Hey! Let us the fuck out of here!”

There was a disgruntled reply from the other side, “Just wait a moment, I’m coming.” There was further grumbling and the sound of someone heavy walking towards them.

The man stepped into the light and Otabek could see that he was wearing… armor?  _ Why the Hell is he wearing armor? That’s not normal, is it? _

The man took a ring of keys off of his belt and used one to unlock the gate. The six men walked through the gate, and the armored man shut and locked it behind them. Otabek looked around the room. It was bare, with only one opening in the walls besides the one they had just entered through. It revealed more stairs stretching up.  _ Not more stairs… _

The armored man reached up to pull a lever on the wall. There was a loud rumbling sound as a  section of the wall slid back, revealing an exit. The man said gruffly, “That’s the way out. Hurry up, I don’t have all day.”

Otabek took Yuri’s hand. Pulling gently, he started towards the exit. “Come on, Yura. Let's get out of here.”

Yuri nodded in agreement and allowed Otabek to lead him through the opening. They stepped out into the chill air, with only a slight glow on the horizon.  _ Dawn or dusk? Which is it? _

But what captured their attention was the moon. It was full, and ruby red. Yuri squeezed Otabek’s hand. “Beka, was the moon always red? It seems strange…”

Otabek shook his head.  _ I can't remember what the moon looked like before… but he’s right.  _ “No, I think that the moon was different before, wherever we came from.”

Another pair made their way out, followed quickly by the others. For a moment, all of the men stared up at the night sky, and the strange red moon. Then there was a jarring sound, the sound of stone grinding on stone. When they turned around, the opening that they had exited through was gone. They were staring at the blank wall of a tall tower.

The short man scratched the back of his head as he said, “So… What do we do now?”

The taller man in the other couple sighed as he said, “We should have asked the man in the tower. But it is too late for that now. Maybe we should head for that town over there?” He pointed towards what appeared to be a town, with a wall surrounding it.

The black haired man shrugged dispassionately in response. “It seems like a better idea than just standing around here.”

Suddenly, from the base of the tower, the group heard a female voice. “Hi, everyone! My name is Hiyomu. I’m sorry I’m late. I’m here to show you where to go!”

Hiyomu pranced up the steps to the balcony the group was standing on. She said, “Come on, follow me. We’ll get you all settled.”

Otabek looked at Yuri and shrugged. “I have a feeling that we don’t really have a choice in this matter. Shall we?”

Yuri nodded curtly.

Otabek thought,  _ he is still confused and scared. Yura, don’t do anything stupid. We are at a distinct disadvantage here. Wherever here is. _

Hiyomu turned and walked back down the stairs, as the men followed behind her. The sky began to lighten as they started making their way towards the distant town. Otabek thought,  _ so it’s dawn. _

Hiyomu cheerily said, “Welcome to Grimgar.” 

One of the other men, behind Otabek, asked, “Is that the city over there?”

Hiyomu giggled as she answered, “Oh, how silly of me. Grimgar is the country. Alterna is the city over there.” She gestured to the walled city.

As they were talking, the group had made their way into an area with gentle rolling hills and lush grass. There were a few large trees in the area, but the most striking characteristic of the area was the large number of white stones. There were hundreds of them, each one engraved with writing. Some had flowers in front of them, but most were bare.

One of the other men asked quietly, “Are those… graves…?”

Yuri, wide eyed, responded, “I think so. I can’t think of what else they  _ could _ be. But there are so many of them. Why are there so many, Beka?”

Before Otabek could answer, Hiyomu said, “Oh, don’t worry about those. It is too early for you to be worrying about that. Much too early, I hope…”


	2. More Questions Than Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits from last chapter: The name of the town has been changed from Ortana (the name in the anime) to Alterna (the name in the light novel). Also, I have changed Yuu to Yū (using the special character for his name).

After a long walk, the group arrived in the city of Alterna. The sun had risen completely during their trek, but there were not many people out in the streets as of yet. The city itself was a mixture of stone and wooden buildings, with cobblestone streets and a large aqueduct through the center of town. Numerous sets of stairs lead to different levels of the city. 

As they walked through the maze that was Alterna, Makoto thought to himself,  _ It would be extremely easy to get lost here. I need to make sure that I don’t get separated from Haru.  _ He sighed as he looked at Haruka out of the corner of his eye.  _ Even though I’m not sure that he would even notice if I did. What is wrong with him? _

Makoto followed behind Haruka as his thoughts swirled in his head.  _ I can only remember my name, and his, and that we were… together… before. But he acts as if he barely remembers me. Like he doesn't remember the relationship that we had…  _ His hand unconsciously went to his chest as he clutched at his shirt.  _ It hurts… _

Makoto felt a hand on his shoulder. He started slightly as a voice asked, “Are you okay? You look really pale…”

Makoto turned to see that the hand belonged to the other tall man. Makoto nodded. “I’ll be okay. I just need some time to adjust to all of this. It is a lot to take in.” He glanced at the young woman prancing ahead of them. “And somehow I have the feeling that we haven’t been told everything yet.”

Makoto took a deep breath before adding, “I’m Makoto.” He pointed ahead towards Haru. “And that is Haruka.”

The other man replied, “It’s nice to meet you, Makoto. I’m Asahi.” He shook his head as he added, “I have a bad feeling that you’re right about not knowing everything yet. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

The short man walking beside Asahi said, “Asahi, don’t worry so much. I’m sure it will be fine.” He grinned widely as he added, “My name is Yū, but you can call me Noya if you want.” His grin faded as he mumbled quietly, “I wish I could remember where that nickname came from, though.”

Asahi leaned in closer to Yū and said quietly, “I know. It's like how I can remember having a nickname, but not what it was. It bothers me…”

Yū responded, “That’s right. I sorta remember that, too. I wonder what it was…?”

Makoto shook his head. His head hurt from trying to remember, and at the same time process what was going on. He said, “You guys don't remember anything either?”

The two shook their heads. The two walking in front of Haruka stopped and turned to face the others. The shorter of the two scowled as he said, “So. No one can remember anything from before.”

Yū nodded. “Yep, that sums it up. I can remember my name, and Asahi, but nothing else.” Yū ran up to the two and asked, “What are your names?”

The shorter man answered, “I’m Otabek.” He looked pointedly at the blonde beside him.

The man huffed and crossed his arms over his chest before he said, “Yuri.”

Yū grinned as he said, “Now that we all know each other, let’s be friends.”

Yuri huffed out, as he turned away from Yū, “Whatever.”

Yū clicked his tongue in irritation as he turned his head away from Yuri. He huffed slightly as he thought about what to do next. Then Yū turned his head slowly back towards Yuri. He had a strange glint in his eyes. Yū grinned mischievously as he jumped onto Yuri’s back, wrapping his arms and legs around the other man.

Yuri twisted and turned, yelling. “WHAT THE HELL! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?” He tried to reach Yū, and pry him off, but to no avail. “Beka, help!”

Otabek watched the strange spectacle, barely controlling his reaction to the situation. His eyes danced with thinly veiled laughter. He crossed his arms in front of his chest as he said calmly, “I don’t think I can pry him off, Yura. Have you tried asking him nicely?”

Yū was grinning widely, and laughing, as he said, “Ask nicely and I’ll get off of you. Maybe.”

Yuri, still trying to shuck the other man off, yelled, “Like Hell I’ll ask nicely. I’m going to kill you!”

By this time, Asahi and Makoto had walked up to the other three men. Asahi covered his face with his hand and shook his head as he said, “Noya, get off of him. Please.”

Yū sighed as he let go. Yuri lunged at the man, but Otabek caught him by the wrist. Yuri looked back at Otabek and reached for the hand on his wrist. He tried to pry the strong fingers off of his wrist as he yelled, “Let me go! I’m going to kill him!”

Otabek said calmly, “That’s what I’m afraid of. Yura, you need to calm down.”

Yuri cut in. “Calm down?!? Why the Hell should I calm down? It’s not like we are in a strange place, with no memory of where or what we were before this morning. It’s not like we had to walk through a massive graveyard just to get to this town. And it’s not like we’re following a total stranger to who knows where, to do God only knows what. Does that sum it all up?” Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Otabek sighed as he pulled the panicking man into his arms. Yuri halfheartedly thumped him on the chest with his fist. Otabek just ignored the frustrated gesture.

Makoto looked on sympathetically.  _ He’s scared, and lashing out. He is the opposite of Haru. Haru just shuts down… _ Makoto glanced ahead to where Haruka was waiting impatiently with Hiyomu.  _ What am I going to do? _

Makoto sighed as he said, “Um, I think maybe we should keep going? And maybe we’ll figure out exactly what is going on here?”

Asahi nodded, and looked at Yū pointedly. “Of course, we would already be on our way if  _ someone _ hadn’t decided to cause trouble…”

Yū sighed as he shrugged and said, “I was just trying to lighten the mood.”

Asahi sighed as the two started to walk towards Hiyomu. “I wish that I could believe that. But somehow I have the feeling that you used to cause a lot of trouble, just to see what you could stir up…”

Yū, an innocent smile on his face, asked, “Who, me? I would  _ never _ do anything like that…”

Makoto couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head at the two men.  _ I wish that my relationship with Haru was like theirs. It seems so natural, so easy… _

_ … Why does everything with Haru have to be so hard…? _

***

The group continued to walk through the town, encountering very few people on the way. Asahi thought to himself,  _ The people here are dressed so strangely. _ Everyone was wearing attire made of rough spun cotton or leather. Belts seemed like a necessity rather than a fashion accessory. Fasteners on clothes and belts seemed to be leather laces, buttons, or metal buckles.

He then took a quick look at their little group.  _ Maybe we are the ones that are dressed strangely.  _ He sighed as he continued to look around.  _ The people here don’t seem to be surprised by our appearance. I wonder how often people like us come here?  _ He shook his head slightly.  _ Often enough for there to be a person available to guide us to town. _

Quietly to himself, Asahi said, “I don’t like this…”

Yū asked, “What was that?”

Asahi responded, “Sorry. I was just thinking out loud, I guess.” He sighed before adding, “I just feel like there is too much here that doesn’t add up. It is like being in a bad thriller movie or something…”

Yū had a puzzled look on his face. He asked, “What’s a movie?”

Asahi shook his head. “I don’t know. I swear it made sense to me a moment ago. But now it’s gone…”

Yū took Asahi’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Are you okay?”

Asahi sighed and shook his head. “Honestly, no. This whole situation is setting me on edge. I’m nervous, but of what I’m not sure…”

Yū moved closer as he said quietly, “It will be okay.”

Asahi sighed as he looked at Yū. “How is it that you can stay positive, Noya, even in a situation like this?”

Yū grinned as he replied, “It’s just a special talent, I guess.”

Asahi couldn’t help but smile.  _ He always seems to know just what to say to make me feel better. _

Hiyomu walked towards a large wooden building and stopped, turning around to face the group. There was a bulletin board setting to the side of the large wooden door, with what looked like wanted posters and job requests pinned to it. Above the door there were letters, spelling out the words “Alterna Frontier Army Volunteer Soldier Corps Red Moon.”

Hiyomu said, “This is it. The office of the Volunteer Army Corps. Come in, come in!”

Hiyomu held the door open and ushered everyone inside the building. Asahi entered with no small amount of trepidation.  _ When exactly did we agree to become soldiers? That is what they are asking us to do, right? There’s no other reason that they would have brought us all here… _

The first room inside the building looked similar to a tavern, There were tables and chairs scattered around the room, and a counter near the back. Behind the counter, there was a man. A rather flamboyant man.  _ Pink can’t possibly be his natural hair color, can it? And pink eyes, too… _

Hiyomu spoke up, “Well, I’ve done my part. The rest is up to Bri-chan. Give them the rundown, please.”

The man waved at Hiyomu as she made her way back out the door. The last thing they heard as the door shut was a muffled, “Bye-bye!”

The atmosphere inside the room changed with her departure. Asahi thought,  _ it feels like we’re all being judged. Maybe because that man is staring at us like we’re pieces of meat. Or cannon fodder… _

_ …What’s a cannon again…? _

Asahi shook his head in frustration.  _ This strange amnesia is getting worse. It is damn annoying to think of something just to forget it the next moment… _

The man behind the counter, Bri-chan, rested his fingers on his chin and said, “Hm…” He swept his eyes over the six men one last time. “It seems like we have a good group this time. Six total, and all men. Very athletic-looking, too.” He mumbled quietly, “Not like the last group. Some of them were just… hopeless…”

He gestured for the men to move closer to the counter. “Come here, and welcome. I’m Britney, the chief of the Red Moon Volunteer Soldier Corps here in Alterna. You can call me Chief, or Bri-chan is fine too.” He winked suggestively. “Just make sure that if you use the latter, that you say it with lots of love.”

Asahi felt a chill go up his spine.  _ I… don’t think I like that man… _

Beside him, Yū whispered. “Arrogant, isn’t he? Is he flirting with  _ all _ of us?”

Asahi swallowed hard and nodded slightly.  _ At least I’m not the only one. _

Yuri stomped towards the counter. Angrily, he said, “Hey  _ Chief _ , What the Hell are we doing here? Tell me!”

Britney smiled. “You have spunk. I like guys like you.”

Yuri spat back, “And I hate egotistical morons that think it’s funny to keep people in the dark!”

Britney moved so fast that Asahi could barely follow his actions. He saw the flash of metal as Britney pulled out a knife. Then he saw Britney’s shock as a strong hand locked around his wrist. Otabek’s eyes were full of fury as he growled out, “I wouldn’t suggest it…”

Britney chuckled humorlessly. “So it seems that I was right. I’ll remember not to underestimate you.” He looked at Otabek pointedly. “It has been a while since someone caught me off guard. Men have died for less offenses. Since you’re new, I’ll let it slide. But next time…” The tone he used made the threat evident to all in the room.

Glaring at Britney, Otabek let go of his wrist. He stood in front of Yuri, shielding him from Britney. Asahi’s eyes were wide in surprise.  _ What… What just happened?  _

Britney rubbed his wrist where Otabek’s hand had grasped it as he said, “It seems like at least some of you will be useful in battle.” He glared at Otabek.

Yuri gulped as he asked. “In battle?”

Makoto said, “We’re going to be volunteer soldiers, aren’t we? That’s why we were brought here, right?”

Britney smiled and clapped his hands together, “It seems that you have potential, too! That is exactly it. But you do have a choice.”

Asahi mumbled out, “A choice, huh?”

Britney nodded. “Yes, you don’t have to be a volunteer soldier. You could turn around and walk out the door.”

Haruka asked, “And do what?”

Britney shrugged. “If you’re lucky, you might find work. But if you leave, you are not my problem. Go die in a ditch for all I care.”

Ashai crossed his arms over his chest. He asked, “Okay, let’s assume for a moment that we agree to become volunteer soldiers. What would we be doing, exactly?”

Britney waved his hand dismissively. “You fight. The Frontier Army protects the town from hostile forces and monsters. And they have their hands full. So, the Volunteer Army goes out and fights monsters independently. Instead of large raids, like the regular army, volunteer soldiers go out in small parties, usually 3 to 6 people. That allows us to get in and out undetected.”

Britney continued, “You would be responsible for gathering your own intel and planning your own operations. But it does allow a certain amount of freedom . If you choose to join the volunteer army, you will be given 10 silver and a trainee badge. Carry the badge with you as proof of your status in the volunteer army.”

Britney smiled. “Not like it will do you much good to carry it. You can purchase a Corps Badge for 20 silver. That one does come with some perks, and marks you as a full member of the Volunteer Army.”

Yū scratched his head as he said, “So we have to pay to become members? That is a little shady…”

Britney shrugged as he laid out 6 bags and necklaces with small oval-shaped charms on the counter. “Like I said before, it is completely up to you. If you want to join the Volunteer Army, just walk up to the counter and take a bag and a badge. If not, there is the door.”

Yuri asked quietly, “Beka, what should we do?”

Otabek shook his head as he answered, “I don’t like it, but I think we only have one choice.”

Otabek walked up to the counter and picked up a bag. He grabbed the badge and slipped it over his head. Glaring at Britney, he took a second set. Otabek walked back to Yuri and handed him the second set. Yuri slipped the bag into the pocket of his jacket and slipped the badge over his head.

Britney looked at the remaining men and asked, “Anyone else?”

Asahi took a deep breath before looking at Yū. He whispered, “Noya…?” It was a question, and a plea.  _ Please, choose for us. I’m scared… Of doing this, and of not. I’m scared of making the wrong choice… _

Yū looked into Asahi’s eyes. He nodded as he took Asahi’s hand and squeezed it. Asahi nodded back.  _ I guess we’re doing this… _

Together, the two walked up to the counter. Yū grinned halfheartedly as he said, “Now or never, right?”

Asahi nodded as he reached out for the badge. He slipped it over his head, as he watched Yū do the same. He then took the bag and held it awkwardly.  _ Everyone else is wearing a jacket or hoodie.  _ He looked down briefly at his dark grey sweater.  _ I don’t have pockets big enough for this… _

Yū held out his hand and said, “I can put it in my jacket pocket.”

Asahi nodded as he handed the bag to Yū. “Thanks. I’m sorry if it gets too heavy.”

Yū shrugged as he placed a bag in each pocket. “Don’t worry. I’ve got your back.”

Asahi heard a deep sigh from behind him. Makoto stepped up to the counter. He quietly said, “Some choice. They have us between a rock and a hard place.” He shook his head as his hand hovered over the badge. “I don’t like this…”

As Makoto stood at the counter, Haruka walked over and grabbed the last set. He shoved the bag into his hoodie pocket and dropped the badge over his head. Then he turned and walked from the counter. All without a single word.

Makoto’s eyes went wide. “So, that is how it’s going to be. I guess I have no choice then.” His hand grasped the badge. He slipped it over his head and then grabbed the last remaining bag, stowing it in his hoodie pocket.

Britney clapped his hands together. “Excellent! Now, this is the last advice I’m going to give you. Join a guild. It costs 8 silver to join, but it is essential to your success. I wish you all the best of luck.”

Britney winked and waved as he left the room, leaving the six men alone.

Yuri asked quietly, “What are we supposed to do now?”


	3. Progress

A few hours later 

The bells in the clock tower rang three times.

Yuri tapped his foot impatiently. He glanced over at Otabek, who was standing calmly, propped up against a building. He huffed before he said, “I thought we were meeting everyone here at three.”

Otabek nodded. “And?”

Yuri asked, “So, where the Hell are they?”

Otabek shrugged. “How should I know? It is just now three. It isn’t like any of us have a watch or anything.”

Yuri, confused, asked, “A what?”

Otabek shook his head.  _ I just said it, but I can’t recall what a watch is. This memory thing is getting worse.  _ He shrugged. “Forget it. I just meant that they probably lost track of the time. I’m sure they will be here soon.”

Yuri sighed in frustration as he kicked at a pebble. “I  _ hate _ waiting! Why couldn’t they be on time, for fucks sake.”

Otabek sighed.  _ He needs to calm down. Those other four are the only ones that we know here as of right now. It would be terrible if Yura ends up alienating them. _

Yuri glanced over at Otabek, and noticed that there was a slight crease on his forehead. “What’s got you worried now?”

Otabek shrugged. “Take your pick. I think you’d agree that this day has given us plenty to worry about.”

Yuri kicked at another pebble, his eyes partly closed in concentration. “That’s true… But we’ll be okay, Beka.”

Otabek smiled weakly.  _ I hope he’s right. _

They stood in companionable silence for a few minutes. Otabek closed his eyes, his head tilted back to rest against the building. He noticed a sound like someone was shuffling around, and then heard Yuri let out a huff next to him. Yuri thumped him gently in the arm.

Yuri whispered, “Thanks for calming me down earlier.” He stopped for a moment before adding, “Tell anyone about this, and I’ll kick your ass.”

Otabek chuckled. “I love you, too, Yura.” He took his hand and wrapped his fingers around Yuri’s. Yuri let out a deep sigh.  _ We are both so stressed. At least we have each other. I can’t imagine being dumped here alone… _

“Beka?”

Otabek cracked one eye open to look at Yuri. “Hmm?”

“You think we could go back to that meat skewer stand after everyone gets here? It smelled really good…” Yuri’s stomach grumbled loudly.

Otabek smiled softly. “Yes, I think we could probably talk our companions into some late lunch after they arrive. Which should be soon…”

As if conjured by his words, Asahi and Yū walked around the corner. Yū called out, “Hey, sorry to keep you guys waiting!”

Yuri grunted in irritation. He turned his head closer to Otabek and said, “It  _ had  _ to be him, didn’t it?”

Otabek smirked.  _ I guess that means that Yura is still mad about this morning. No surprise there. _

Yū sighed as he walked closer to the two men. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he hesitantly said, “Um, I guess I owe you an apology for earlier. Your name is Yuri, right?”

Yuri glared at Yū in response. “Yea, and?”

Yū stuck out his hand. “Well, Yuri, I’m sorry about jumping on you this morning. I was just trying to relieve some of the tension we were all dealing with. Can we start over?”

Yuri narrowed his eyes. Otabek nudged him gently with his shoulder. He said quietly, “Yura, give him a chance. Remember, we need allies in this place. And who knows, you two might become friends.”

Yuri scoffed. “Not fucking likely…” He took the offered hand and added, “But I can at least tolerate him, I guess.”

Yū grinned. “I was kind of expecting for you to punch me or something. I would have probably deserved it. But, I’m glad it didn’t come to that!”

Yuri sighed. “Whatever. Just don’t press your luck.”

Asahi leaned up against a wall across from Otabek and Yuri, his leg bent with the foot resting against the wall. “Sorry we’re late. But the information we got was worth it. I think I found us a cheap place to stay. The best part is, after we buy our Corps Badges, we can stay there for free.”

Otabek nodded. “It seems that you did find out something good. But let’s wait until the other two get here to discuss it further.”

Asahi replied, “Good idea. There’s no point in saying it twice.”

Yū plopped on the ground in front of Asahi, folding his legs underneath him. “What’s the deal with that one guy? Haruka? He seems so… cold…”

Yuri muttered, “Humph, that might be the understatement of the year. I think he needs a swift kick in the ass.”

Otabek thought,  _ They’re right. Something seemed off about him. He seemed detached, and cold, even towards his friend. Or are he and Makoto more than friends? If so, why does Makoto stay with him? Is he always like that? _

Otabek said, “Maybe it's the stress of all of this?”

Asahi asked, “What’s that?”

Otabek shrugged. “I was just thinking. Makoto seems like a smart guy. Why would he stick with a guy like Haruka if he is like this all of the time? Everyone reacts to stress differently. Maybe he distances himself like this to try to deal with it?”

Yuri asked, “So you think there’s a chance that he’ll stop acting like a prick and be a decent human being?”

Otabek replied, “Maybe? I just think that we need all the help we can get, and we shouldn’t be too hasty about making judgements. Let’s try to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

The four men sat in silence for a few minutes. Otabek thought,  _ It is no wonder we are all so quiet. We don’t really know each other. Hell, we can’t even remember yesterday, so it's like we don’t even know ourselves. _

Makoto’s voice pierced the silence as he and Haruka rounded the corner, “Guys! Sorry we’re late.” He scratched the back of his head as he smiled awkwardly. “I hate to admit this, but we got a little lost on the way back. This town is like a maze.”

Asahi replied, “I know. We got a little lost on the way back, too.”

Yuri smiled. “Not us.” He pointed at Otabek. “This guy is great with directions. He lead me right back here without hesitation.”

Otabek scratched the back of his head nervously. He mumbled, “It’s not that impressive…”

Yuri said, “Like Hell it’s not. I was completely lost.”

Makoto leaned against the building next to Asahi, Haruka standing a short distance away. Makoto took a deep breath and said. “After we separated earlier, Haru and I learned that there is a tavern where all of the volunteer soldiers hang out. We decided to go there and see what we could learn.”

Makoto smiled. “We were lucky to find a few friendly veterans who were more than happy to help us out. According to them, there are lots of these guilds that Britney told us about. Most accept brand new volunteers like us. The issue is knowing what we will need to make a successful group.”

Otabek interceded, “And since it costs 8 silver to join, we only have one shot to get this right…”

Makoto nodded. “Exactly. The veterans gave me some advice concerning this very thing. It seems that we need at least one warrior, one priest, and a mage. Two warriors, or a warrior and a paladin, are best. Also, rounding out the party with a thief and a hunter was strongly suggested, since there are six of us.”

Yuri asked, “Did they tell you what the different guilds do? I mean, some are obvious. But what the Hell does a hunter do?”

Makoto nodded, “Of course. So obviously a warrior would concentrate on hand-to-hand combat, most likely with a sword, spear, or axe. The paladin is the same, but with a few specialized skills and rules. That might be a little too much for us right now.”

Asahi said, “I agree. Best to keep it simple at the moment.”

Makoto continued, “A priest specializes in healing magic. They only use blunt weapons like clubs and staves.”  _ And it is the most dangerous job to have. The veterans all told me that priests have a very high mortality rate… I can’t ask anyone else to do it… _

Makoto took a deep breath. “I would like to take that responsibility, if you would allow me.”

Haruka’s head jerked up, his eyes wide. “What…?”  _ What the Hell are you thinking, Makoto? We don’t know these people. Why are you willing to risk your life for them? _

Makoto looked straight at Haruka as he said, “Please.”  _ Please, let me do this, and don’t make a fuss. I can’t… _

_ … I just want to keep you safe… _

Otabek said, “I have no objections. Anyone?”

The others shook their heads. Haruka looked towards the ground, unresponsive.

Makoto said. “Okay. Next is the mage. They learn magic, and attack from a distance. Usually they will specialize in one school, like fire or ice. The veterans told me that usually the priest and the mage will be in the back, away from the main fighting.”

Haruka spoke up, “I want to do that one.”

Yuri said, “Fine by me, it sounds boring. I think I want to be a warrior!”

Otabek thought,  _ like Hell. There’s no way I’m going to let you fight on the front lines. You are  _ **_way_ ** _ too impulsive. _

Otabek inquired, “What about the other two? Thief and hunter?”

Makoto smiled. “These jobs are really interesting. The thief specializes in subterfuge. He sneaks up behind his enemy and strikes it from behind. All of his skills are geared towards these sneak attacks.”

Otabek leaned towards Yuri and said quietly, “Yura, be the thief. I’ll be one of the warriors.”

Yuri hissed, “What? No way!”

Otabek said, “Please, Yura.”

Yuri huffed. “Fine.” He grumbled out, “I’ll be the thief…”

Otabek stared hard at Asahi and Yū as he added, “And I’ll be a warrior. Any objections?”

Asahi shook his head. “Nope, sounds good to me.”

Makoto said, “Great! So that leaves one more warrior and a hunter. The hunter usually fights from a distance, using a bow. But he can also fight in close quarters with a machete or short sword. They also have some pretty cool tracking abilities.”

Yū spoke up, “I’ll be the second warrior.”

Asahi started. “But…”

Yū shook his head as he looked up at Asahi. “Nope. No buts. I’m going to protect you.”

Asahi sighed. “Okay, I’ll be the hunter. I know better than to fight you when you’re like this…”

Makoto said, “It seems that it’s all settled, then. We’ll go to our new guilds tomorrow and sign up. Also, it seems that there will be a week’s worth of training before they deem us ready for fighting.”

Otabek said, “Good. It didn’t set well with me that we got thrust into this with so little information and no training.”

Yuri added, “You worry too much.”

Otabek thought,  _ And you don’t worry enough… _

Asahi cleared his throat. “It’s been a long day, despite the fact that it is only early afternoon. Noya and I found us a place to stay. There is a barrack run by the Volunteer Soldier Corps. I don’t know why Britney didn’t tell us about it.”

Yū said, “It is really cheap for us to stay, especially if we share rooms. And when we get our Corps Badges, we can stay there for free.”

Makoto nodded thoughtfully. “That way we can save our money to buy equipment and to learn new skills…”

Yuri tilted his head slightly in confusion. “Skills?”

Makoto replied, “Yes. The 8 silver gets you entry into the guild, basic equipment, and some basic training, including one skill. You have to pay to learn additional skills later.”

Yuri nodded. “That makes sense, I guess…”

Haruka mumbled, “Sounds like a ripoff to me. But then again…”

Otabek asked, “But what other choice do we have?”

Makoto replied, “We don’t. Unfortunately, we have to play their game. We’ll just have to find a way to work it out in our favor.”

Asahi nodded in agreement. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out. Tomorrow.”

Yuri added, “Today, let’s worry about getting some food and a place to sleep tonight.”

Makoto said, “Yes, I’m sure tomorrow will take care of itself.”

***

The next morning

Otabek and Yū stopped in front of the Warrior Guild Hall, a building that greatly resembled the Red Moon headquarters. The building was large, and made of dark, weathered wood.

Yū muttered, “Well, that looks welcoming.”

Otabek nodded. “I agree. The last building that looked like that was nothing but bad news. And coming here for training…”

Yū sighed. “I know. How bad do you think they are going to thrash us? I don’t know anything about fighting, or at least I don’t think I do. You?”

Otabek shook his head. “Nope. I imagine they will put us through the ringer.”  _ And I’ll be glad if that is the case. It might just mean that we will survive. _

Otabek said, “We can’t stand out here all day. The others are counting on us to do this.”

Yū let out a breath. “You’re right. I’m ready.”

Otabek nodded as he grasped the handle of the thick wooden door. He pulled the heavy door open, trying not to grunt with exertion. Yū walked around him and entered first, stopping just inside to allow his eyes to adjust to the low light. Otabek stepped in behind him as the door slammed shut.

A large, burly man sat behind a massive desk covered in papers. He looked up at the two men and shook his head. “We don’t accept children into the guild. You in the front, come back when you’re older. You in the back, you  _ might  _ have potential…”

Yū huffed.  _ I don’t mind being short, really. But a  _ **_child_ ** _? Is he serious?!? _

Yū muttered, “I’m not a child.”

The man growled, “What was that?”

Yū straightened his back as he took a deep breath. “Don’t discount me based on my height. I’m not a child. I’m as strong and determined as any other man who walks through that door.”

Otabek added, “And we are here to join your guild.”

The man eyed the two suspiciously. “You have the fee, then?”

Otabek and Yū nodded. Yū thought as he dug his hand into his pocket,  _ He still looks like he doesn’t believe us. Or like he doesn’t want to let us in. I get the impression that I’m going to be an unusually short warrior.  _ He smiled.  _ That suits me just fine. I get the distinct impression that this is not the first time that I’ve fought convention. _

Otabek glanced at Yū.  _ Did we make a miscalculation. Would one of the taller guys have been a better warrior? No… Yuri is much too impulsive. Makoto and Asahi both seem a little… timid? And I’m not sure that I quite trust that Haruka guy to be on the front lines.  _ He smirked slightly as he pulled the coins out of his pocket and held them up for the man to see.  _ Despite our height, I still think that he and I are the best choices for this job. _

The man beckoned the two towards the desk. They walked up to the desk and placed the eight silver coins on it in front of the man. The man sighed. “You will be assigned a trainer. You will train as individuals, despite the fact that you are from the same party, correct?”

Yū nodded as Otabek said, “Yes.”

The man pulled out a piece of paper. “It is likely that you will be trained in different weapons. Neither of you are tall enough, or broad enough, to use a broadsword. You,” He pointed at Otabek, “You have the potential to use several different weapons. Your trainer will be Duncan. He’ll decide what weapon he thinks you should specialize in. Listen to him, he has trained many before you.”

He quirked his eyebrow as he looked at Yū. He shook his head. “I don’t know what weapon you’ll use. You’re too short for most swords, axes, lances…” His voice trailed off. “Yes, you will be a challenge. I’ll assign you to Yorick. If anyone can find your speciality, it will be him.”

The man handed a piece of paper to both Otabek and Yū. He pointed at the door to his left. “Go through that door, and your training will begin. This is your last chance to change your mind.”

Yū snorted.  _ Not likely. _

Otabek smiled.  _ It seems that we’re really doing this. It still seems so strange. _ He sighed.  _ But the others are counting on us. So… _

Otabek asked, “You ready?”

Yū grinned as he moved towards the door. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a lot of world building/exposition in these first three chapters. I decided to write it this way for two reasons:  
> 1) When they first arrived in Grimgar, the boys would have no idea what was going on or how anything worked. They needed to go through all of this in order to get an understanding of how the world worked.  
> 2) I realize that Grimgar is the the more obscure piece of this crossover. So this was also to help people that don't have prior knowledge of the franchise.
> 
> Starting in the next chapter, we will moving forward to the planned storyline. I hope that you enjoy it. Also, the next chapter should not take so long to write. I've been dealing with some really bad writer's block the last 6 months or so, but I think I may have it licked now.


	4. First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few guilds/classes that when you join, it is not just a class but also a religion - Priest/Paladin, Hunter, and Dread Knight. Here is a brief description of the gods, for clarity:
> 
> Priest/Paladin: Lumiaris, the God of Light. Priests are actually required to say a specific prayer for their magic to work properly: O Light, may Lumiaris's divine protection be upon you. They are also required to pray for every enemy killed.
> 
> Hunter: The White Goddess Eldritch, a giant wolf. Hunters are required to give thanks to any animal they kill, and pray/make offerings at each meal.
> 
> Dread Knight: Skulheill, the Dark God and the Ruler of Death. Dread knights are forbidden to worship any other god, or switch guilds.

One Week Later

Asahi sighed as he slung the quiver across his back. The scabbards holding his knives were secured underneath the quiver. He reached up to make sure he could free the blades easily. The sound of the blades leaving the scabbards made him smile slightly.

_ I can’t believe that I’ve become accustomed to all of this so quickly.  _ He held the knives in his hands, the long blades shining in the light.  _ But all I’ve done up to this point was practice. Can I really use these to kill? _

Yū said, “It is completely unfair that your knives are as long as my sword.”

He held up his sword to compare the blades. Asahi smiled, “I would agree with you. Except that  your sword is wider, and has a pommel and cross guard.  _ And,  _ they taught you how to use a shield.”

Yū picked up the small shield. “It’s only a buckler. Not much protection, really.”

Asahi said, “Well, I’m glad that you have it. Not all warriors use a shield. Otabek doesn’t have one, right?”

Yū huffed. “No, but his sword is at least twice as long as mine. He needs both hands to wield it.”

Asahi smiled. “Do you need help with your armor, Noya? It looks like it would be hard to get on by yourself.”  _ Thank Eldritch that he at least has armor. I think I would die of fright every time we fought if he didn’t… _

Yū nodded. “Thanks. I haven’t quite figured it all out yet.” He eyed Asahi’s outfit. The light leather cuirass on his chest and leather bracer that went to the elbow of his left arm were his only protection. Yū sighed _. I wish you had armor, too. I hate the idea that you might have to get in close with so little protection. _

Asahi picked up the metal breastplate. “Does this thing really fit you? It looks so big…”

Yū sighed. “Yes, it fits. Barely. They didn’t have a lot of smaller armor, so I just had to make due with what little they had. Yorick, my trainer, suggested that I take it to a blacksmith and have it fitted. You know, as soon as I have the money to.”

Asahi nodded. “We’ll pool our money together, then. I want your armor to fit you.”

Yū shook his head. “No, you don’t have to do that. And you have your own equipment to worry about.”

Asahi gestured at himself. The leather gear was laced snugly to his body. The shirt and pants the guild provided fit him nearly perfectly, allowing free movement without excess material that could get snagged in the field. “Look at me. My equipment fits me just fine. I don’t need anything. You  _ need _ armor. That fits you. It could be a matter of life or death…” 

_ I couldn’t bear to lose you… _

Yū let out a slow breath. “Ok, we’ll pool our money. And get my armor fitted as soon as we can possible afford it.”

Asahi smiled as he pulled Yū into his chest. He leaned down and kissed him gently on the top of the head. “Good. Now, I think that Makoto and Haruka were supposed to be making us all breakfast. Let’s finish getting ready and go join them.”

***

Makoto set the final plate on the table and sat down. He studied the other men sitting there.  _ So, this is our party.  _ He glanced towards Otabek and Yū.  _ I’ve already heard some of the other volunteer soldiers ridicule our choice of warriors. I believe that they may just prove them wrong. _

Makoto smiled as he glanced at Haruka.  _ He looks so handsome in that purple and black tunic. I hope that the mage class will be a good fit for him. He hasn’t picked a discipline yet, and the only spell he’s learned so far is Magic Missile. All mages learn that one, regardless. _

Makoto’s eyes moved towards Asahi.  _ That is a massive longbow. He told us that his archery lessons went really well. I hope that he has at least some accuracy with that bow. If so, he could really be an asset to the team. _

He turned slightly to look at Yuri.  _ And our thief. I don’t know a lot about their training. He said that he’s not allowed to talk about it. All I know is that whatever they did to him, he came home every night absolutely exhausted. And beaten to a pulp. He is still covered in bruises. _

Yuri was scowling and poking at the food on his plate with his fork. “What the Hell is this crap?”

Makoto sighed. “It is all that we can afford until we make some money hunting monsters.”

Yuri said, “Then, what are we waiting for?”

Otabek sighed. “We need a plan, Yura. We can’t just go out there without one.”

Makoto nodded. “And I think I have one. Some of the veterans at Shelly’s Tavern told me about this place not to far from here. Apparently, there used to be another human settlement, only a few kilometers away. It was called Damuro. But it was overrun with goblins years ago.”

Makoto pulled a map out of his satchel and spread it out on a clear part of the table. “We’re here.” He pointed to a large town labeled as Alterna. He traced a path with his finger to another, smaller town. “And this is Damuro.”

Yū leaned over the table to get a better look. “That’s not that far at all. We can get there in about an hour, probably, spend a good portion of the day there if we please, and still get back here before nightfall. But why would the veterans suggest a town that’s overrun with goblins as a good starting point for a party like us? With absolutely zero experience?”

Makoto said, “I wondered the same thing. But they told me that most of the stronger goblins would be in the inner part.” He pointed to the center of the city on the map. “The ones in the outer parts of the city should be the weaker goblins, and are usually by themselves or in pairs.”

Asahi nodded in understanding. “We would easily outnumber them. We could even try to ambush them, if possible. So we could get used to fighting them without as much risk.”

Haruka said, “They told us that the goblins in the forest tend to travel in large groups. Plus, the terrain gives them an advantage over humans. This is our best bet.”

Otabek said, “I agree. So far, those veterans that you met have given us solid advice. I say that we continue to trust them, and make our way to Damuro. Everyone in favor?”

The other men nodded in agreement. Makoto folded up the map and placed it back in his satchel. “Okay, then after we eat, let’s head out. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

***

The first thing that they saw of the town was a large, crumbling building. Otabek whistled.  _ It looks like it was a church of some sort. But now, it looks like it could fall in on itself at any moment. We’ll need to be careful about that. It would be terrible if a building collapsed and someone got hurt… _

More of the ruined town came into view as they continued down the rough path. There was a slight rise in the road, and when they reached the top of the rise, the town was spread out before them.

The town was in shambles. All of the buildings were in a state of great disrepair. Most of them seemed to be only moments from falling down. Otabek thought,  _ How does anything live here? Or are the buildings actually in better repair than they appear? _

Yuri walked up beside Otabek and took Otabek’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He exhaled loudly and said, “What a dump.”

Otabek nodded. “Yes, we’ll need to be careful.”

Makoto said, “Let’s start over there, where those low buildings are. They look like they may have been houses? Maybe we’ll run into less goblins there.”

Otabek replied, “I agree. Plus, since they are lower buildings, there is less of a chance that the building will fall down on us. I admit, I’m uneasy about that.”

Makoto nodded. “Remember, the plan is to go for goblins that are alone, at least to start. We need to learn how they move, and how they think. We need to learn how to fight as a team against them.”

Yuri crossed his arms across his chest. “So, do you have any ideas?”

Makoto nodded. He pulled out a small notebook from his satchel. “I’ve been talking to the veterans in the tavern. Given our party makeup, they have given me some tips on strategies.”

He flipped open the book and took a moment to scan the writing there. “So, obviously, we’re going to want our two warriors in front, unless we’re trying to sneak up on an enemy. The mage and priest are supposed to be in the back. The hunter should be hidden, using his bow to pin down enemies. That is, unless there are too many enemies for the warriors to hold off. That is when you would use your knives to support the others, Asahi.”

Asahi nodded. “That is what my trainer told me, too.”

Yuri huffed. “What about me?”

Makoto said, “It’s your job to sneak past them and hit them from behind, while they are concentrating on the warriors. And if we try to sneak up on an enemy, it’s going to be you and Asahi on point. The warriors, in their armor, make too much noise for sneak attacks.”

Yuri smiled. “I think I might just like the sound of that.”  _ This wasn’t the job that I thought I wanted, but I’m starting to like it… _

Makoto added, “Remember, if you get hurt, let me know. It’s my job to heal you. Is everyone clear on their positions?”

The other men nodded.

Makoto nodded in response. “Then, let’s go.”

***

The goblin was alone. It was standing with its back to the wall, so there was no way that they could sneak up behind it. It was watching its surroundings, its beady eyes slowly surveying the area around it. Yuri slowly shimmied back to where the others waited patiently.

Yuri said quietly, “There’s one goblin up ahead. It’s alone, so I think we can take it. It has holed up in a corner wall, so we can’t sneak up on it. But at the same time, it can’t easily escape from us, if we block the entrance.”

Asahi said, “I’ll go look and see if I can get a vantage point on it. I’ll give you all a signal when I’m ready. And don’t worry, when you guys get in close to it, I won’t shoot. I won’t risk hitting one of you.”

Yū, his voice tinged with concern, said, “Be careful.”

Asahi nodded. “You too.”

Asahi left the group, making his way carefully and quietly through the rubble, and up to a second floor window across from the goblin. Once he found a likely spot, he reflected the sun off a piece of metal, using the signal they had agreed on earlier.

Makoto said, “Okay, he’s in position. Remember, warriors in front. Haruka and I will support you from the back. And Yuri, try to get behind it if the opportunity presents itself.”

The men walked slowly, trying to minimize the noise from the warriors’ armor. They used the crumbling buildings for cover, hiding behind walls and piles of rubble. As they drew close to the goblin’s location, there was the distinctive twang of an arrow flying from a bow. The arrow thunked into the unsuspecting goblin’s shoulder, causing it to cry out in pain.

Another arrow followed, but this one stuck into the wall just centimeters from the goblin’s face. It cried out again, in fear and pain.

Otabek looked at Yū, who nodded. They stepped out from behind their cover and rushed towards the goblin. The goblin’s eyes grew wide as it realized that it was outnumbered. It brandished its short sword, but the wound in its shoulder made its movements erratic and weak.

Otabek motioned for Yū to approach from the left, while he went to the right. Yū nodded, and hurried into position. As they approached, another arrow flew past them, embedding itself into the goblin’s thigh. Yū smiled.  _ Good shot, Asahi. _

A ball of bright magic roared past Yū, hitting the goblin square in the chest. The goblin grunted in pain. It swung its sword, attempting to protect itself from the sudden onslaught of attacks.Yū blocked the attacks with his buckler, leaving his sword free for counter attacks. He swung his sword down onto the goblin’s arm, grunting from the impact of the blade on the goblin’s bone.

The goblin screamed in pain. It was all that Yū could do to not drop sword and shield, and use his hands to cover his ears.  _ He’s just like us… he doesn’t want to die. And he’s scared… _

The goblin swung at Otabek, who easily parried the sword with his own, forcing the goblin back. Yuri had snuck past the goblin while it was occupied with the warriors. When the goblin stumbled backwards, Yuri used the opportunity to bury his dagger into its back. He hit a vital spot. The goblin went limp, catching Yuri off balance and pulling him down on top of its lifeless body when it crumpled to the ground.

Yuri stood, slowly collecting himself. He reached down, pulling his dagger from the goblin’s body. He used the goblin’s meager clothing to wipe his blade clean of blood. Yuri said, “Well, that was a little anticlimactic.”

Otabek quirked an eyebrow. “Hmm? How so?”

Yuri shrugged. “I just… expected it to be more intense.”

Yū sighed as he wiped his blade clean. “I’m glad that it wasn’t. That was intense enough for me.”

Makoto walked up to them and asked, “Is everyone alright? Any injuries?”

Otabek shook his head. “No, we’re all fine. The battle strategy worked perfectly.”

Makoto sighed. “Good. Now, there is something I have to do before we move on.”

He moved past Otabek and Yū, kneeling next to the goblin. Makoto made a quick gesture with his hand, and mumbled a short prayer for the dead creature.

Makoto began to rise, but paused. He grasped the small pouch around the goblin’s neck and pulled, breaking the cord. He stood, holding the pouch. “It probably won’t be much, but I believe that this is our spoils.”

Otabek nodded. “Open it, and let’s see what we got.”

Makoto loosened the string around the top and poured the contents into his free hand. There were two silver coins, tarnished with age. There was also a tooth, most likely from a canine of some sort.

Yū exclaimed, “Wow! Two silver coins. That’s not bad.”

Yuri scoffed. “It is when you divide it between six people.”

Makoto sighed. “He’s right. That’s only 33 coppers apiece, maybe a little more if the tooth is worth anything. We pay 10 coppers a night to stay in the barracks. This isn’t enough for us to live on.”

Otabek nodded. “Then it looks like we’ll just need to hunt us up some more goblins before we call it a day. Yuri?”

Yuri sighed. “Why do I have to be the one to find them? Why can’t someone else go?”

Haruka, who had walked up with hardly a noise, stated flatly, “You are the only one that can move silently enough. Except maybe the big guy back there.” He pointed in the area where Asahi was hiding. 

Yuri huffed. “Fine. I’ll go find us another target. But, I expect meat at dinner tonight, okay?”

Otabek chuckled. “Okay. If we can get another silver, we’ll make sure that there is meat for dinner.”

Yū motioned for Asahi to come out of his hiding spot. Yuri slipped away, to scout ahead, as the others waited for Asahi to join them. As soon as he did, they could move further into the ruins of Damuro.


	5. Costly Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: The archive warning "Graphic Depictions of Violence" has been added. This is more of a precaution than anything, since the violence is still canon-typical for Grimgar.

Asahi shook the tension out of his limbs as he waited impatiently for Yuri to return. He glanced around at the other men, studying their faces. Haruka looked disinterested, as seemed to be his usual.  _ I swear, there is something wrong with him. And his disassociation is unfair to Makoto… _

Makoto’s lips were pursed in concentration, but his eyes were flicking every so often towards Haruka.  _ It has to hurt him. Haruka acts like he doesn’t care about anything, least of all Makoto. The poor guy deserves better… _

Asahi glanced towards Otabek.  _ He looks like he’s about to break. But then again, I would feel the same way if it was Noya out there doing the scouting. _

Asahi jumped slightly as Yū touched him gently on the arm. Yū whispered, “You okay?”

Asahi shook his head slightly. “Not really. I still don’t like the idea of you being in the thick of things. Especially since I’m so far away from the actual fight…”

_ What if something were to happen? I would be too far away to help you… _

Yū sighed softly. “Don’t worry so much. We’ve been doing fine so far. We already killed three goblins today. At this rate, we’ll be able to get my armor refitted in no time. Just like you wanted. So try to relax, okay? Otabek and I, we know what we’re doing.”

Asahi nodded slowly. “Just, be careful. Please?” His stomach was churning violently as his imagination provided scenario after scenario, each more dire and gruesome than the last.

_ I don’t know what I would do, if something happened to Noya. I… _

Yū reached over and kissed Asahi gently on the cheek. “You need to get out of your own head.”

Asahi blushed. “I… What?”

Yū said, “Your mind is creating horrible scenarios, isn’t it?”

Asahi’s eyes went wide. “How did you know?”

“The look on your face gives you away. I have a distinct feeling that you have always been bad about that. So, stop. Don’t worry so much. Trust me, we’ve got this. Okay?”

Asahi nodded. “I’ll try. But, promise me that you’ll be careful?”

Yū’s grin was lopsided as he replied, “Of course. I’ll be careful.”  _ I’m just glad, as anxious as you seem to be, that you’ll be far away from the actual fighting for a while. _

_ From what he told me about his training, they did teach him how to use those long knives of his a little. But the main focus was on the bow, especially since he has a knack for it. I wonder, did he know how to use the bow before, or is he a natural? _

He shook his head slightly.  _ It doesn’t matter. I’m just happy that, for the moment, it will keep him out of harm’s way. _

***

Otabek resisted the urge to grind his teeth in frustration.  _ Yuri has been gone a long time. It has to be close to half an hour by now. Should I go look for him? No, I wouldn’t know where to start. _

_ But what if something happened to him? _

Otabek tried to control the wild beating of his heart at the thought.  _ No, stop thinking like that. Yuri is just out looking for our next target. He’s the best of all of us when it comes to sneaking around silently. He’s fine. _

The sound of small pebbles bouncing off of the rocks caught Otabek’s attention. His eyes snapped towards the sound. Slowly, a blonde head came into view. Yuri was grumbling to himself as he kicked at the pebbles near his feet.

Yuri scowled as he approached the others. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder in the direction that he had just came from. “There’s nothing over that way. I actually ran into another party’s thief scouting just like me. We need to head in another direction.”

“But first, let me rest a bit. I’ve been slinking around these ruins for what seems like fucking forever.”

Otabek nodded as he glanced up at the sky. “It looks like it is around noon anyway. We might as well take a break for lunch.”

Yuri sat down heavily next to Otabek. He sighed as he took his water skin off of his belt and took a long drink. “This place is like a maze, with all of its broken buildings and crumbling roads. And it is  _ so damn big _ . We could explore here for weeks and not see all of it.”

Yuri leaned into Otabek’s shoulder. He mumbled, “My feet hurt so fucking bad right now, Beka.”

Otabek smiled slightly as he gently rubbed comforting circles on Yuri’s back. “I’m sorry. Are you sure that you’re okay, scouting by yourself?”

Yuri mumbled, “It’s not like I have much of a choice, right? You are too loud in that armor. Same for the little shrimp over there.” He pointed at Yū. “I  _ can’t _ leave the rest of you without a healer, and there is no way that I’m taking that one anywhere with me. I don’t trust him.” He glared at Haruka.

“And I have the distinct feeling that if the big guy gets too far away from his boyfriend, that he might actually fall apart.”

Otabek nodded. “I think you might be right. I think that we should call it a day. I think everyone’s nerves are shot.”

***

_ After searching most of the morning for targets, I can’t believe that we just stumbled across these two. _

Yuri peered around the corner to study the two goblins. They were sitting at a fire, waiting on some sort of meat to roast.

_ I wonder what kind of meat that is? Could we eat it?  _ Yuri shook his head.  _ No, that is a bad idea. Who knows if it would be safe for us to eat. _

He moved carefully back towards the others. He whispered, “There’s two of them. Armed like the others we’ve fought so far. They’re in a more open area than what we’re used to…”

_ That means I’ll be able to get behind them more easily. _

Makoto put his hand on his chin. “Hmm, we’ve only fought single goblins so far. Fighting two at a time will be quite different. Do you think that we could sneak past them if we wanted?”

Yuri nodded slowly. “Yes… but do you really want to?”

Yū said, “We’ll have to learn to fight more than one at a time eventually.”

Makoto sighed. “I’m aware of that. But I’m not sure that we should do that now. We should take our time, and be careful.”

Asahi added, “I agree with Makoto. We should sneak around them.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Let’s just put it to a fucking vote, then. Who thinks we should sneak around the goblins?”

Makoto and Asahi raised their hands. Yuri grinned. “And who agrees that we should take down these losers?”

Yuri raised his hand, along with Yū.

Otabek’s arms were crossed. He said, “I don’t know, guys. I don’t want to run away from a fight, but at the same time, we’re barely used to fighting. This could go bad, and quickly.”

Haruka sighed. “Just make a decision so that we can go.”

Yuri sneered “You didn’t vote either.”

Haruka shrugged. “Fine. Then let’s fight the goblins.”

Yū grinned. “Okay! Let’s do this!”

“I guess I’ll go find a vantage point. Be careful, everyone.” Asahi touched Yū briefly on the shoulder as he started moving away. Yū reached up and caught his hand.

“You too.”

Asahi nodded, his lips quirking into a half smile. Yū squeezed his hand before letting it go.

Yū took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he watched Asahi disappear around the corner. Yū whistled softly.  _ He’s almost as good at that as Yuri. Maybe… _

_ I’ll talk to the others about it later. _

Asahi crept towards a nearby building, keeping low behind the rubble.  _ I’ll try to find a place up there, on the second floor. At least I can help out this much. _

Asahi reached the doorway of the half ruined building and peeked carefully inside.  _ It looks like the coast is clear, and it appears that the stairs are intact. _

He moved into the building, making his way carefully towards the stairs.  _ No point in being loud now, and giving away my position. The others will wait until I signal them to make their move. _

Asahi slowly moved up the stairs. The stairs creaked with age as he put his weight on them.  _ Eldritch, please let the stairs hold… _

He sighed in relief when his foot hit the top landing.  _ I’m not looking forward to doing that again. I know that my skills are most useful like this, but I really hate having to come into these places by myself… _

Asahi moved warily towards one of the rooms.  _ This one should have a window that overlooks where Yuri said the goblins were. I should be able to attack them from there. But will the others be able to see my signal? _

Lost in his thoughts, Asahi forgot to check the room before he slipped inside. He jumped, yelling in surprise as he caught sight of a goblin. The goblin cried out as it scrambled to its feet, hastily reaching for the short sword stuck into its belt.

Asahi leapt back into the hallway. His heart was racing as he reached for the knives strapped to his back.  _ Oh, shit! This is bad… Can I fight it by myself? I guess I don’t have a choice… _

The goblin followed him into the hallway, a panicked look in its eyes. Asahi pulled the knives loose from their scabbards and stood, his feet apart.  _ I should let it attack first. My reach is longer than his, so as long as I keep calm, I should be fine… _

The goblin yelled as it rushed towards Asahi. He dodged the attack, allowing the goblin to pass by him. Asahi turned to face the goblin, now standing at the top of the stairs. It seemed disoriented.

_ I should press my advantage. _

Asahi rushed towards the goblin. The goblin sidestepped at the last moment. Asahi felt a sharp pain in his side as he passed the goblin.

His momentum unchecked, Asahi stumbled towards the top of the stairs. His eyes widened in fear as his body pitched forward. Asahi tumbled down the stairs. His knives clattered at the bottom as Asahi landed with a painful thump.

The goblin was on top of him in an instant. Asahi cried out in fear as the goblin pinned him to the floor. The goblin wrapped his hands around Asahi’s neck and squeezed. Asahi struggled against the goblin, trying to knock it off of him. He used his hands to try to pry the goblin’s hands off of his throat, but to no avail. The goblin’s grip was like a vice.

_ I’m going to die… _

Asahi dropped his hands to his sides as his vision started to go black. His right hand brushed the handle of the small dagger tucked into his belt. Asahi’s eyes narrowed in determination. His hand tightened around the handle and he pulled the dagger free of the scabbard. Then he plunged the dagger into the side of the goblin’s neck with all of his strength.

The goblin went limp, collapsing on top of Asahi. He gasped in a shaky breath, and coughed violently, his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. Tears filled his eyes.  _ I nearly died. And no one would have been able to stop it. _

_ I don’t know if I can do this… _

Asahi pushed the dead goblin off of him. It rolled off of him onto the floor, landing in a tangled heap. Once he was free of the heavy weight on his chest, Asahi took in a deeper breath. He hissed as pain lanced his side. He looked down and saw a long gash across his ribs.

_ I’m a mess… As soon as I catch my breath, I’ll have to find the group. Makoto can heal me. I’ll be okay… right? _

***

Yū jumped at the sound of Asahi’s cry. He gasped as he scrambled to his feet.  _ That was Asahi. Something’s gone wrong…  _

“We have to go.”

Yuri said, “But he hasn’t given us the signal yet.”

Yū narrowed his eyes as he turned towards Yuri. “Fuck the signal. That was Asahi, and he’s in trouble. We have to go.  _ Now! _ ”

Otabek nodded as he stood. “He’s right. Let’s go.”

Yū clenched his jaw in determination as he took off at a full sprint towards the source of the noise. He could hear the footsteps of the other men close on his heels.  _ I have to hurry. Asahi needs me. Dammit, I was supposed to protect him… _

He heard one of the others yell out, “Slow down!”

Yū shook his head as he continued to run towards where Asahi was. The others quickened their pace, trying to catch up with him. He could hear the sound of their feet hitting the ground behind him.  _ Too slow. We’re still too slow. _

Yuri grimaced as he ran.  _ Damn, he’s quick for such a short fucker. What is he trying to do? Idiot, you can’t help him if you get yourself killed… _

Yū rushed around a pile of rubble just in time to see two goblins. They were moving towards a building across from him. He could hear sounds of a struggle from inside.  _ Asahi… he’s in there, I know it! I have to keep them from getting inside… _

Yū rushed towards the goblins. He yelled at the top of his lungs, causing them to turn towards him and away from the building. Yū held his sword high above his head, ready to attack.

One of the goblins grinned. Yū swung down with all of his might, but the goblin met his sword with its own and blocked his attack. The other goblin took the opportunity to strike. Yū cried out in anguish as the blade bit into the gap in his armor at his shoulder. His arm went numb.

_ Damn, if my shield was not strapped to my arm, I would have dropped it… _

The goblin swung at his unprotected leg, cutting deep into his thigh. Yū’s leg buckled and sent him to his knees. Yū looked up into the face of the goblin, tears falling from his eyes. It was grinning as it lifted its sword to deliver the killing blow. He struggled to lift his shield up above his head.

_ I can’t lift my arm… _

_ This is it. This is how I die… _

Yū closed his eyes and waited for the sword to drop. He heard a loud whooshing sound go over his head. He opened his eyes in time to see a ball of magic hit the goblin in the chest, knocking it off balance.

The goblin’s blade came down on Yū’s uninjured shoulder. It cut through the leather connectors of his armor and sunk deep into his shoulder as the goblin was knocked down. The armor fell from his arm and into the dirt.  

Otabek rushed past him, brandishing his sword. Yuri was only a step behind him. Yū heard him mutter “moron” as he hurried past. Yū hung his head in shame.  _ I rushed in, unthinking. And now look at me, I’m too hurt to help them. I’m no help to anyone. Maybe the guild master was right. Maybe I shouldn’t be a warrior… _

Makoto ran over to Yū and stood next to him. He held out his mace and put his feet apart in a defensive stance. He said, “Sorry, I think healing is going to have to wait…”

One of the goblins cried out as it slashed down at Makoto. He blocked the blow with his mace and pushed the goblin back. He swung at the goblin, catching it on the side of the head. It shook its head, momentarily dazed.

Otabek had engaged the second goblin. He swung his sword down towards the goblin, but the goblin pulled his sword up at the last moment. It knocked Otabek’s sword aside, and moved back, away from him. Otabek grimaced as he followed the goblin, their swords clanging together as they blocked and parried blows.

Haruka chanted, “Marc em parc.” A ball of magic appeared from his staff and rushed towards the dazed goblin in front of Makoto. It was knocked backwards. Makoto glanced down at Yū, his lips pursed together in concern.  _ He’s losing a lot of blood. Those injuries look bad… But I’m afraid if I stop and try to heal him now… _

The goblin yelled its fury as it swung its sword at Makoto. He blocked the attack, the ring of metal on metal reverberating through the space. He pushed, sending the goblin stumbling back.

Yū winced.  _ It seems wrong… making Makoto fight like this. He’s our healer. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault… _

Yuri’s eyes darted between Otabek and Makoto.  _ Shit! I want to help Otabek, but it looks like Makoto needs it more… I’ll just have to trust that Beka knows what he’s doing… _

The goblin was concentrating on Makoto, his beady eyes watching the mace in Makoto’s hand warily. Yuri grinned.  _ Big mistake, asshole. You’re wide open… _

Yuri moved silently behind the goblin and buried his dagger deep into the goblin’s back. The goblin cried out in pain.

Yuri twisted the blade in the goblin’s back. Then he pulled it out and leapt clear. The goblin let out a strangled choking sound, it’s breath gurgling in its chest. It slumped forward, knocking Makoto to the ground under its weight. Makoto turned pale and scrambled out from underneath the dead goblin.

Yuri spun around towards Otabek. _The goblin is starting to show signs of fatigue._ _But then again, so is Otabek…_

He rushed towards Otabek. Behind him, he heard Haruka chanting, the sound muffled by the pounding of his own blood in his ears. A ball of magic flew past him, hitting the goblin’s side and knocking it off balance. Otabek brought his sword up, allowing it to come down with full force. The goblin was cleaved in half, falling to the ground in a bloody mess. Otabek fell backwards into the dust, breathing hard.

Yuri ran up to Otabek. “Beka?”

Otabek looked up and smirked. “I’m okay. Just tired…”

Yuri fell to his knees in front of Otabek. His voice was quiet as he asked, “Are you sure?”

“I’m okay. No injuries.”

Yuri let out a sigh of relief.

Makoto moved closer to Yū.  _ He’s pale. And there is a lot of blood… I need to heal him before he loses any more. _

“Let’s get those wounds healed.” Makoto dropped his mace on the ground and held his hands over Yū’s injured shoulder. “ O Light, may Lumiaris's divine protection be upon you .” A green light appeared over Yū’s shoulder, and he watched in wonder as the skin stitched itself together.

“Wow, that’s so cool…”

Makoto smiled. “Isn’t it? You’ve got other injuries, right? Let’s get them taken care of.”

Yū shook his head. “Go check on Asahi first.”

“Not while your bleeding like this. Hold still, and I’ll be done quickly…” He held his hand over Yū’s leg. He muttered the incantation quietly, summoning the healing light. Yū watched in wonder as the skin knitted together, not even leaving a scar.

Yū heard Asahi groan, and looked up to see him slumped against the door frame with a hand held tightly to his side. Asahi took in the scene and asked quietly, “Noya, what happened?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Makoto shushed him. “I need you to be quiet so that I can heal you.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Be quiet…” Makoto sighed as he placed his hands over Yū’s final injury, repeating the incantation. The green light of the spell closed the wound.

Yū moved his shoulder tentatively. “Thanks, man. But I still feel dizzy…”

Haruka snorted. Yū looked up in shock.  _ When did he move over here? _

“Of course you still feel dizzy. Don’t you remember that healing spells can’t replace blood?”

Makoto nodded as he stood and attempted to brush the dirt off of his clothes. “You’ll need to take it easy for a while. We may even have to take tomorrow off, and let you recover.”

Yū bent his head down in shame.  _ I’m holding everyone back. What’s wrong with me? _

Makoto walked over to Asahi. He asked, “Are you hurt?”

Asahi pulled his hand away from his side, wincing in pain as he revealed the bloody gash. Makoto hissed in a breath.  _ It looks bad… Wait, it’s not that deep. But I bet it hurts. I should heal it, just in case. _

_ I’m low on magic. This could very well be my last healing spell of the day… _

Asahi asked quietly, “Can you heal it? Or do the others…?”

Makoto shook his head. “Everyone else is fine. Here, let me see what I can do.”

He held his hands over the gash and chanted softly, “ O Light, may Lumiaris's divine protection be upon you .” Green light emanated from Makoto’s hands, mending the wound.

Asahi ran his hand over his side where the wound had been.  _ It’s completely healed. If you didn’t know better, you would never even know that I was hurt at all… _

“Thanks, Makoto.”

“No problem. Now, I have to…”

Asahi nodded in understanding.  _ He has to pray over the goblins… _

Makoto moved past Asahi, into the building, where the first goblin lay dead. Asahi followed him.  _ Now that I know that everyone is okay, I need to get my knives… And clean up my dagger. _

_ That dagger saved my life... _

Outside, Yū looked up when he heard Otabek walking towards him. Otabek sat down hard on the ground next to him. “That was really stupid. You’re lucky to be alive…”

“I know.”

Otabek looked up towards Yuri, who was busy collecting the spoils from the fallen goblins. “I understand why you did it, though. I would have done the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been a long time since this fic was updated. I'm sorry about that. Currently, I have 7 WIPs posting to AO3, and three other projects that I need to finish (one by the end of December, the other two in March). But I've already began work on the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take as long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Also, feel free to check out my tumblr:[ schaladresdan](http://schaladresdan.tumblr.com/). I'll post updates on my stories there.


End file.
